Secret World
by Gibbs.Girl121
Summary: Everyone knows Gibbs history! What if his life was completely different? What if he never married anyone, but shared his life with three special people. Gibbs / OC
1. Drop offs

A/N: this is totally AU. Kat, is mine but I don't own any of the NCIS characters.

Friday night - D.C Jethro's house

"Hello L-J" Katherine says climbing out of her SUV.

"Kat" He says warmly as he greets her for a hug. "Where's the girls?"

"In the back, so you'll drop them off Sunday evening after dinner?"

"Yes, just relax. We have been through this a thousand times. You need to stop worrying. We'll have a great time."

"Sure, it's like returning to the scene of the crime." She says sarcastically.

"Are you sure you can't come Jethro?"

"What? Return home and listen to all that gossip. No thanks. Look, I'm happy the take the girls for an extra weekend." Gently, he lays his arm around her in a half hug. "You have to go back there some time. I know your family has treated you poorly. But if you don't, you know they'll give more crap."

"Well, that's true. I'm doing this for Charlie. And it'll be good to see Dad."

"That's the spirit Kat. Look, if it gets too heated you can lay low at Dad's. I'm sure Dad would love to see you."

"I love your dad Jethro, but my family would find me there. Is it too late to back out?"

"Yes, Charlie and Sam will be very disappointed if Charlie's best woman didn't show. Now get going. I'll see you Sunday night."

"Thanks again for taking Lucy and Zoe."

"They're my children too Kat!"

"I know Jet!" Kat opens the door and out scrambles a set of the most adorable twins. With beautiful honey blond hair like their mother and piercing blue eyes like their father.

"Daddy!" The girls scream running towards Jethro. Kat's heart melts!

R&R


	2. Going Home

Saturday morning - Stillwater

Michael POV

"Welcome home Darling!" I wrap my arms around my youngest child tightly. I miss her so much. Holding her at arms length and look her up and down. "My, oh my. Don't you look beautiful Katherine. Tell me, how are those beautiful grand babies doing?" I can't believe how happy she looks.

"They're not babies anymore Dad. They're seven. Zoe is into sports and plays soccer and netball. She is starting little athletics over the summer. Lucy is into reading and swimming. Even though they both do swimming lessons, Lucy has just taken up competition. Lucy is a well advanced reader, reading at 5th grade level. They're very good. But I'm biased."

"You're allowed to be Katherine. You're their mother. And where might they be this weekend?" I smile at her.

"With L-J Dad, Charlie said Derek will be here and we thought it was best if he took the girls." Seeing Katherine visibly shudder at the thought of spending the weekend with her cousin Derek always chills me. Now I understand why she never brings the kids when he is around. The man can't keep his hands to himself.

"Ah, do they see much if L-J?" I enquired, very curious.

"Whenever he gets a chance. He's a great father and never misses a game or swim meet."

We always knew L-J and Katherine were on good terms. The pregnancy was a surprise to everyone in town. Especially to the parents. Chickadee (I didn't even know if that's her real name, it's the only name I knew her as) and Jackson Gibbs were over the moon. My late wife Eve and I not so much. I eventually saw the light, Eve never made peace with Katherine. She was killed 3 months later in a car accident. To this day, the kids are still divided. Nicole, Nathan, Eric and Daniel against Katherine and Charlie. Naturally, Charlie would side with Katherine. They're twins. Of course, Charlie used all of the commotion with Katherine to announce that he is batting for the same team. And met and fallen rather quickly in love with Sam.

To all our knowledge Katherine and Jethro had never been a couple. Just great friends. The Gibbs family lived next door to us, and owned the general store, which was across the street from my hardware store.

My beautiful twin granddaughters are seven and still to this day, Jackson and I are completely baffled at how Katherine and Leroy Jethro Gibbs have children together.


	3. Backstory

Katherine Pov

So my brother Charlie is marrying Sam, who I also love like a brother. Sam is a hotshot defence lawyer in New York City, while Charlie is at the other end of the spectrum - an NYPD detective.

Of course, Charlie and I have other siblings. Nicole - biggest cow in the world. Married to my ex fiancé Tom and thinks she is better than me because she took my reject. (The whole non-wedding issue is a whole other kettle of fish, and that's where the huge family feud began.) Nathan - single, player and lives in LA. Graphic designer to some ad exclusive agency. Eric, our parents golden son. Lives just on the outskirts of town and grows barley. Daniel lives in Denver, Colorado where he works for his father in law managing a hotel.

And we're all coming home for the weekend to play happy family for Charlie and Sam's wedding.

Nicole's husband is my ex fiancé and Tom is the biggest jerk on the planet. He was cheating on me with my own sister. That's where all the arguing began with Nicole and myself. So I left him. Found out of course, much later that it had been going on the whole time and everyone knew. After our mother died, I found out that she actually encouraged her to go for Tom. I was never my mothers favourite child. See, I was unexpected. A bonus, if you will. I was not received well and quite often referred to by my mother and a waste of space. My siblings with the exception of Charlie, would always bully me and the moment I could I got my arse outta this town and to Washington D.C to become a lawyer.

Turns out I didn't.

Yes I left but after a year in law school, I switched to med school and became a paediatrician. Worked in a major children's hospital for three years before I opening my own practice when I got pregnant with the twins.

Getting pregnant with the twins, that wasn't planned. Getting pregnant with L-J wasn't even in the plans. I came home for the bicentenary celebrations on Independence Day 8 years ago. Stillwater had a huge block party in the Main Street with beer and dancing. (It was also the night Nicole and Tom announced that they married in Vegas 2 days before coming home). L-J looked great in his polo top and slacks as he sat there telling me all about his transition from the marines to NIS and how they had just changed their name to NCIS. I told him all about dropping out of law school and getting into med school. Turns out my practice overlooks the navy yard and we both love coffee from JJ's.I hadn't actually seen him since he left for the marine corps they same day I headed off to law school.

Next thing we know, we are drinking and dancing and hanging on each other's every word. As the block party dwindled down, we walked to the old playground, where we played together as kids. He kissed me and we ended up having sex on the merry go round.

The next day we agreed that, we were both drunk and needed it. But we didn't want to ruin our friendship.

Bam! I'm pregnant and our life's change. Telling the parents was an experience in itself. I knew my parents would be upset. Especially my mother, however being a daddy's little girl had it's benefits and knew he would come around once he realised he was going to be a grand parent. Jackson and Chickadee always wanted grand children. They were so over the moon, happy go lucky with L-J when he told them he was the father.

My mother dies in a tragic accident. The twins are born after 37 hours of labour. His mother Chickadee passes away from breast cancer shortly after.

We settle into a routine of shared custody and maintain a great friendship to this day!


	4. Struggle

Jethro Pov

I really feel for Kat, that's why I never go home. Sure Dad I have never been on the best of terms since Mom died. But he is great with the girls.

No one really understands the situation with Kat. I see the kids whenever I can. Always try to make their sports and they love to go sailing. I take them as often as I can. Generally Kat comes too. Of course, only I am allowed to call her Kat. I have since we were kids.

Kat and I have a fantastic friendship and make a great parenting team. She never dates other men without letting me meet them. (I secretly run a background check on them. Kat would kill me if she knew.) But they never last.

I always introduce her any new partners I have. Out of respect, because we have children together. But prospective partners never stick around long when the mother of your children and yourself have such a great friendship. But I wouldn't trade it for anything.

Looking into the girls bedroom as they sleep, I remind myself that I was going to call Dad.

Jackson Gibbs POV

I've just walked into Michael Fitzgerald's home and sitting in the arm chair by the door is Katherine. The mother of my beautiful granddaughters. Still clueless how that happened.

"Hi Katherine, where's Mick?"

"Outback with the Mötley Crüe. Apparently they weren't aware I was coming and are demanding at this very minute that I leave immediately." She replies rolling her eyes at the situation at hand.

"Need a place to lie low?" I ask raising my keys. She nods vigorously and for the first time I notice all her bags are still packed by the door. " Take Leroy's room. I'm sure you remember where it is"

And with that she's gone.

Always have had a soft spot for that woman. Chickadee and I. Katherine's mother Eve and us, we never saw eye to eye. Eventually, it was the demise of their friendship.

As I head through the house to the my cell phone.

"Hi Leroy," I answer.

"Hi dad, how's it going?"

"Katherine's hiding at my house while the Mötley Crüe decide her fate. She wants to go home."

"I'm not surprised. She's only there to see her dad and Charlie. How was the ceremony?"

"Hasn't started yet."

"Look after her, dad"

"Will do son."

I wonder about my son sometimes. He really should ask that woman out. She's the mother of his kids. And his perfect soulmate.


	5. Ducky

Jethro POV

So far today we have done swimming lessons at 0730 followed by athletics from 0900 to 1300 hours, then netball at 1400. At 1630 Lucy needs to be taken to the book store to pick up the next instalment of the latest book she's reading.

I'll admit it. I'm tired. I don't know how Kat does this day in, day out.

Glancing up into the rear view mirror, I see the twins yawn. Deciding tonight's dinner will be a pizza delivery. The girls are tired after sport all day. I'm tired from watching them play sport all day. If only I could harness this energy.

My cell phone begins buzzing and the Bluetooth picks up on the third ring. I motion for the twins to be quiet.

"Yeah, Gibbs."

"Hello Jethro."

"Hiya Duck"

"Are you up for some company? My mother has company in the form of Aunt Agatha and I blatantly refuse to be there whilst she is there." I smile at Ducky. I met Aunt Agatha once and any man in his right mind would refuse. She has no concept of personal boundaries.

"I have company, Duck." Thinking of my angels in the back seat. No one at NCIS has ever met them or even knows about them. It's not that I'm not proud of them, but if someone decided to make them a target. I'm not sure I could live with myself if they got hurt. Or Kat. "You know what Duck, come on over and bring an overnight bag. You can have the guest room. I'm going to order some food, is pizzas ok?"

"Sure, see you soon."

I make a quick call to Mario's and order a thin crust cheese for the girls and two deep pan meat lovers for us.

"Zo, Luce."

"Yeah dad"

"If mums asks we had vegetarian pizza" I smile and the girls giggle at me. My heart constricts a little at the thought that I don't see them nearly as much as I wish.

"Daddy!" They cry out in laughter.

Ducky POV

Hmm, Jethro has company. I'm intrigued. As I pull up by his house I notice music. Boy band music. Which is unusual as he lives alone and I highly doubt he is into the latest Boyband. Squeals of laughter break up the music. I try the door and it's locked. Highly unusual I must say. Ringing the door bell is a novelty for me at Jethro's. I don't remember this door ever being locked.

"Hey Duck, come on in." he answers the door out of breath. With 2 children attached to his legs. Girls. Gorgeous girls.

Before I can speak one of the girls say "daddy, who's that?" My heart constricts.

He is a father. I'm speechless. We always thought he was wonderful with child victims. I guess this is why. He has children of his own.

"Hello Jethro."

"Sorry Duck, this is company. My twin girls Lucy - one of the left leg and Zoe - one on the right leg. Girls come and say hello to Ducky."

The meekly hide behind Jethro's leg and wave.

"Hello there!"

After an hour or so of this and that including dinner Jethro send the girls to bed. They're such sweethearts and it's plain to see how much they adore their father, and in turn how much he adores them.

Jethro's POV

"You must have a million questions! Duck" I say as hand him his brandy glass and settle in the sofa opposite him.

"Why? Why have you never mentioned them?"

"If something happened to them..." I shake my head. I'd be devastated.

"Where's their mother? Who is their mother?"

"Her name is Katherine. I call her Kat. We grew up together. She is back home this weekend for a family wedding. It's just easier if they stay here." I hand Ducky a photo frame from the mantle. It's the day the twins were born. Kat is all sweaty and red. She looks exhausted. She has the twins in her arms and my arms are around her and we are smiling like Cheshire cats.

"Beautiful woman. Clearly tired but beautiful."

"37 hours of labour. Lucy was born first. 6 hours later out came Zoe. You know for twins they have different birthdays?"

"Really?"

"Are you married to her?"

"No. I'm not" somedays I wish I was "we were at a celebration, too much alcohol and 9months later. Here we were."

"What does Katherine do? Besides be mom to these two angels."

"She's a paediatrician. Has her own practice. Kids first."

"She's a doctor?! Wow. Tell me about her." What does he want to know? I could marvel all day about Kat Fitzgerald.

"She's a shorty at 5'3". But growing up Kat was this awkward, teenager. A tomboy if you will. We were best buds. Didn't have the best home life. My parents adore her. Especially my mother. We're friends and we promise to keep I. Touch as we leave Stillwater for bigger and better things. I'm off to the marines and she's off to law school. We lost track of each other and 8 years ago our town had their bicentennial and I headed home to help celebrate. I bump into Kat and low and behold she isn't a tomboy anymore and a night of drunken passion and ..." I blush silently recalling the rest of the intimate memory. "We remain good friends and a great tag team parenting team."

Ducky POV

I'm gobsmacked. He has children.

It's silent in the house. Having not long turned in for the evening. I can hear Jethro downstairs checking all the windows and doors before turning in.

"Duck" Jethro hisses at me. It's 1.37am I can see the red led time illuminated on the ceiling. "You awake?"

"What's wrong?"

"Can you watch the girls? Just got a call from Mercy general. Kat got mugged at the airport. She's a bit loopy and needs to be discharged into someone's care. Apparently she hasn't changed her emergency contact info since the twins were born."

"Go Jethro."

Waking up properly I set about making some tea. And wait up to meet the woman that is the mother of his children and the woman who has clearly captivated his heart. Less his omission.

Katherine POV

I've always had a soft spot for Jackson, and chickadee (god rest her poor soul). She loved me and always looked out for me. She did things for me that my own mother wouldn't. The day she died a small piece of me died too.

The wedding finished 5 hours ago and I have not long landed at the airport. I couldn't stay there a minute longer. I wished Charlie and Sam all the best (they promised to visit DC soon and I hightailed outta there. After saying good bye to Dad and Jackson.

Just to get a cab and go home and relax.

What the ... ? Everything is still and goes black.


	6. Abby

Ducky POV

In Jethro comes holding her closely. She's even more beautiful than in the photo. Despite the cuts and bruises on her face and arms. And the glorious black eye forming. Her mugger certainly did a Number on her.

"Kat, honey. This is work friend Ducky."she struggles to open her eyes. Her left eye is swollen shut. " Kat, baby. Ducky is a doctor. I want him to check your ribs." She nods compliantly. I take the endearments he gives to her and file them away for a later date.

"What did the emergency room doctor say? " I ask struggling to comprehend how messed up she is for a simple mugging.

"Nothing. She refused the examination. The police have the man in custody. He's a druggo. Turns out they think he slipped her something in her water bottle that she left on the seat while she got her luggage from baggage claim. GHB they think. Lab results won't be in til next week."

"Backlog?" Jethro nods the affirmative. "you know what you need to do? Call Abigail."

"Kat honey, I'm going to take your shirt off so Ducky can check you out."

"No." She whimpers. "I'll do it." She struggles slowly and my first thought is over independent.

Abby POV

3.37 am and it must be a big case, they never wake me before 5. They wouldn't dare.

"Someone better be dead!"

"Abs?" It sounds like Gibbs. Now I'm bamboozled. Gibbs generally, gets Tony or Ducky to wake me for a case. "I need your help. Off the record."

This gets my attention. "Where are you?"

"My house." And with this he disconnects the call.

Pulling up in Gibbs street, I breath a sigh of relief seeing Duck's Morgan parked out the front calms me.

I peek my head inside and Ducky greets me.

"Abby, my dear. Please forgive the intrusion at this ungodly hour."

"Everything ok?"

"Gibbs demands that anything you see here stays here." I nod, definitely intrigued now. "Good girl."

"Thanks Abs, I know I owe you big time." Gibbs smiles briefly. There's a woman resting in Gibbs arms. They seem familiar only, she's all battered.

Underneath all the bruises and cuts you can just tell she's gorgeous. Honey blond hair. Beautiful complexion.

"Abs, this is Kat. Kat, baby this is Abby Scuito. She works with me at NCIS. She's going to test the blood Ducky took." I look over at Ducky and he shrugs at me and gives me an I'll-fill-you-in-later look.

The battered woman looks up at me and soft green eyes catch mine. She smiles a whispers a soft thanks.

"I'll get right on this boss man." I wave the vials in the air and head straight to the lab.

Jethro POV

I think I'm over reacting. Kat has said she's ok, bit sore but ok. Ducky has said she's fine.

"Kat sweetheart, do you need to sleep?"

"No L-J, just resting my eyes."

"Hon, you can't open them." I joke teasing her a little.

"Hmmm, lovely to have met you Ducky. L-J could you please get me my pj bottoms from my case?"

Handing them to her. She kisses my cheek gently and says "good night Jet, night Ducky." My hand lingers on my cheek.

"Well Jethro, it's been a pleasure but I'm headed back to bed. See you at sun up." Ducky says as he heads off to bed and I wait up for Abs to call.

I am awoken to the pitter patter of 2 seven year olds, in the kitchen.

"Again uncle Ducky, again." Lucy says excitedly and Ducky flips the pancake.

"Daddy!" Zoe comes running to me. "Whys mommy in your bed?"

"She isn't feeling too good baby."

"Well we have to make chick n stars. It'll make her all better."Lucy adds.

"I don't know how." I admit in defeat.

"Fear not," Ducky says imitating superman "for uncle Ducky knows how."

And my two little angels are rolling around with laughter with Ducky as I head off to answer my cell. Abs is calling.


	7. Aftermath

7

Abby POV

"Yeah, Gibbs." He finally answers.

"It's negative. No drugs in her system. Irons a little low, other than she's fine."

"Thanks Abs. Wanna come by for breakfast? Ducky's making pancakes."

"Sure, and Gibbs." I wait for him to respond. "Your secrets safe with me."

Katherine POV

"Mommy." I hear little Zoe whispering.

"Yes baby." I feel a lot better, despite not being able to see out of my left eye.

"Uncle Ducky helped Lucy and me make chick n stars soup to make you feel better."

"Thank you darlings." Hugging Zoe tight as Lucy and L-J carry in the tray.

"How you feeling, Kat?" Jethro asks me as he kisses my forehead gently.

"Bit better, but still can't see properly."

"Abs called. It's all clear." I breathe a sigh of relief at that news.

The trip home was a disaster, eventually hiding out at Jacksons house. Straight after the ceremony I left. I would have loved to have visited more, especially with my dad but it wasn't to be. Upside, at least I didn't have to encounter Derek.

The best part about being away is coming home. I've always said this.

"Let's take this down stairs, so we don't spill the soup." I suggest and the twins scamper off taking the bowl of soup and the toast. Leaving the empty carry tray on the bed.

"You really ok Kat?" Jethro asks. His eyes full of concern and worry.

"Fine L-J." I say and smile. Suddenly he lunged at me and pulled me into a fierce hug.

"I was so worried." Pulling back a little his lips lightly graze mine. "Glad your ok. I'll leave you to change."

What was that? I can handle the odd term of endearment. Even the half hugs and odd kiss on the cheek. But the lip grazing. Huh? That's new.

Jethro POV

I only just realised that this could have been worse. Kat could have been injured worse, or killed and she'd never know how much I appreciate her and everything she does for our children. If something ever happened to her, I don't know how I would cope.

Abby POV

Finally Gibbs joins us at the table and we begin to eat breakfast. I study the people gathered around this small table in the kitchen.

Ducky - he is Ducky. But these precious little girls seem to have captured his heart and the way that they smile at him makes my heart ache for the children he never had and consequently the grand children he will never have. He'd make an excellent grandfather to any child.

Gibbs - well Gibbs has always been an enigma. Until now. He doesn't do his job as well as he does because he is a workaholic. He does it because he is dedicated to making the streets safer for his two precious bundles of joy. Everything he does, he does for them.

Kat, I um mean Katherine - even though she is battered and bruised, she still looks stunning. So casual, yet so sophisticated in a black blouse, well worn blue denim and boots. Other than her name and that she is the mother to the adorable twins I don't know much about her. She has lovely manicured nails. No colour or shellac, just plain French tip. A diamond ring adorns her right hand.

Zoe and Lucy - they look like they're upto something. The little co conspirators. I wonder what it's like to have a twin. They're identical. But now I look closer Lucy has a scar, that's just about fully faded on her temple. I guess that's how they tell them apart.

The debate of movies versus books from the twins over softly fills the room while the adults sit quietly. A cell phone ringing interrupts the silence. I am almost thankful for it. Any longer and I'd have to make noise too.

"Excuse me." Katherine says and leaves the room.

"Daddy, can we go sailing next weekend with uncle Ducky and Abby?" Zoe asked looking up at Gibbs with her beautiful blue eyes that mirror his own.

"I don't know baby, we need to ask mom. It's her weekend." Gibbs says clearly they have this conversation frequently.

"So it's settled. Mommy will come with us." Lucy speaks up glaring at her father.


	8. Gossip

8

Katherine POV

I'm relieved that my cell rang when it did. Damn telemarketers calling on a Sunday morning.

"L-J" I call out. "Hon, I hate to eat and run. But that was the hospital. A patient of mine is has come into the emergency department. I need to stop by there and assess the situation. Drop the kids off tonight. After dinner?" I lie. I need to get out of here. With Ducky and Abby here it feels too domestic.

"You sure Kat? You could come back afterwards."

"Nah, got a few errands to run and some paperwork to do. Besides it's your weekend."

Ok, I'll get your keys."

Quickly, I dart into the kitchen and say goodbye to Ducky and Abby. I also thank them both profusely for their help last night.

"Bye ladies, be good for Dad. See you after dinner tonight."

Everyone follows me out. Ducky gently kisses my check saying it was a pleasure to have met me. Abby too, only she isn't as gentle as Ducky. I kiss each of the girls heads and head out. Jethro has put my bags in the SUV and is waiting by it.

"Cya in a few hours." He mumbles and kisses my lips gently. I have to remind myself just to go with it and not get carried away.

"Cya L-J" I breathe completely breathless. Then I suddenly flush remembering the audience on the front stoop.

Jethro POV

I watch her drive away and I shake my head. "Have you gone mad?" My self conscious asks. Last time we started with the kissing the twins appeared. I love the twins. I slowly realise that after all this time. I am falling in love with the mother of my children.

"Daddy, why'd you kiss mommy?" I hear Lucy ask.

"Coz she's not feeling well baby." I reply absently as I think about that kiss. Kat responded. Upstairs when I kissed her she was too stunned to respond. But this time she responded.

"Ok ladies. Homework time!" I announce. Ducky and Abby, leave one by one and head off to their respective homes for, what I assume is to do whatever they do on a beautiful Sunday afternoon.

Ducky POV

Well for a Sunday afternoon, it is a quiet one. My mother is seeing Aunt Agatha off then off to respite for a few days. Abby will be by soon. A prior arrangement we made this morning. She has questions and I'm not surprised. I am not so sure I can answer them all however I shall endeavour to do my best.

"Abby." I answer as she arrives at the door. "How was the drive to Mallard Manor?"

"Splendid, as always." She hands me her coat and we settle in for a spot of tea. "So let's get down to brass taxes. Who were they? I mean I gather the girls are his daughters. But how did we not know Gibbs has kids?"

"Abby, rule 44."

"Hide the women and children." She whispered back. Anyone who is a member of this team knows these rules inside and out. Upside down and back the front.

"I believe he truly worries that they may be a target one day."

"Is Katherine his wife?"

"Ah, no. He told me they were friends."

"Gibbs has friends? Where did they meet?"

"Stillwater, Pennsylvania. I believe they have been friends since childhood."

"Wow! But Gibbs, he isn't attitude-y with her like he is with us, is he?"

"Not from what I saw. He seems very tender and caring. They're definitely affectionate."

"I'll say. I don't know many people who are just friends who kiss each other like that. Men and women can never just be friends. There is always sex involved."

"Abigail, I must say. We really shouldn't be talking about Gibbs like this. Clearly he is a private person. If Katherine wasn't mugged, I dare say you would have been blissfully unaware of their existence. "

"So you knew about them Ducky?" She asked. She almost looked hurt for a moment.

"Ah not exactly. Meaning I always suspected something. But children. No I was shocked too. I thought a mistress perhaps, but no. Not a children. He is always sneaking off on coffee runs at all odd times and half the time never returns with coffee. His call out response time on the weekends are always longer than weekdays by far. The w-"

"Whispered phone calls in the corner yes. The reluctance to give media interviews. It's all adding up. So how did you end up there?"

"Jethro let me stay the night. Aunt Agatha was in town. He seemed reluctant at first, believe me though, it was quite a shock to see Jethro Gibbs answer the door with twin girls attached to each leg."

"He seems like a great dad, is he?"

"Yes and they adore him too."

"You can tell. So does he still love their mother?"


	9. Proposition

9

Katherine POV

Monday morning rolls around too fast. I drop the girls off at school and head home again. I have Dr Davis covering for me today. Technically, I'm still supposed to be in Stillwater.

I settle down in my reading chair with a cup of coffee and my favourite book. Pride and prejudice. It's an old worn copy with upturned corners, dog tagged pages and greyed footnotes. I think I've had it since I was seventeen.

"It is a truth universally acknowledged, that a single man in possession of a good fortune, must be in want of a wife." Huh? I scoff at this and ponder Jethro's situation. He certainly doesn't want a wife. Came close once.

My brother Nathan is the best example of how off the mark Jane Austen really was. But back then ...

"Hello Jethro," I answer my cell. It disrupted my pondering over Jane Austen.

"Hiya Kat, you home?"

"Where else would I be?" I answer sarcastically rolling my eyes.

"Good, see ya in a few." Grrr! Once again he disconnected the call. Geez, he really frustrates me when he does that.

He certainly won't just knock on the door. So sit here reading more of my book. There's no use beginning to wonder how pride and prejudice relates to my world this year. Knowing he will be her very shortly.

"Kat, you here." He pokes his head in the door, letting himself in with his spare key. "We need to talk about some stuff. The girls at school?"

"Of course L-J you know I don't let the girls randomly skip school because I have the day off."

"Good, I wanted to talk last night but this has the potential to cause an argument and we don't do that in front of Zoe and Lucy."

"What is it Jethro?"

"Sit down, I need to talk to you about something very serious."

"L-J you're scaring me."

"Don't be scared Kat! It's just things are great between us at the moment and I was wondering how you'd feel about having another baby." He takes a breather and my mind catches up. "I'd like a son, someone I can teach to play soccer and tennis. And sailing. I'd like you to be his mother. And if it's a girl, that's great too. As long as you're the mother!"

Wow! A baby! Could I do this? I haven't had a baby in 8 years.

"Think about it, get back to me." And with that he kisses me. Hard and passionately. I felt his tongue gently brush mine. Suddenly his hands move gently from my face into my hair and down my back.

Gasping for air, I break off the kiss slowly and realise he has managed to maneuverer me into laying on the sofa while he is on top of me.

"I can't think while you're kissing me senseless."

"I always did like kissing you senseless." He gives me a very smug smirk and looks down at our bodies and back up at my face. "I love you Kat!" He whispers.

"I love you too."


	10. Interruptions

10

Jethro POV

"I'll pick up the girls from school and drop them here afterwards. We can talk more then." I say casually.

"Zoe and Lucy have dentist appointments at 4 and 4.30 respectively. I need to be there. They don't exactly love the dentist."

"I know, I remember the last time." I flash to the memory of the girls screaming murder at the dentist office because Kat was 5 minutes late.

"I'm not at work today, how about I cook dinner here. It'll be ready by the time you guys get home."

"Ok, but something soft." I smile at her knowing that I'm slowly wearing her down.

"Done! Dads famous chef pasta with mozzarella! Ok, so I've some things to do before tonight."

I just realised I'm still on top of Kat. I can see she clearly wants me. Her pupils are dilated, her breathing hiked and she hasn't asked me to move or tried moving herself.

Gently and slowly I move towards her and kiss her delectable lips. She tastes like honey. In the back of my mind, I remember the first time we ever made love, on a merry go round and it felt like a merry go round afterwards. This time, I have a plan. Take it slow, be romantic. I don't know when the last time for her was, but for me it's been a while.

Katherine POV

Oh no! He wants to, I don't have anything. I'm not even prepared. I haven't had sex since the twins were conceived.

His hand has wondered under my blouse and up my back to my bra. I unbutton his shirt and he takes it off. Raking my nails over his chest I can tell his excited by it. He smells so good today. Like wood and coffee. I always loved that smell. Tastes like coffee too.

That damn phone, the landline. It rings interrupting us. We stop and look at each other intensely.

"Hello, you've called Dr Katherine Fitzgerald and Lucy and Zoe Gibbs. We're not in right now. Please leave a message after the beep."

I note our state of undress. Jethro is naked from the waist up and his jeans fly is open.

My blouse is opened and my bra undone just covering my breasts, my cami is shoved upto my neck and my buttons on my pants are open revealing matching underwear.

"Hiya Katherine, it's dad. I just tried your office. They said you were off today. I honestly thought you'd be home. You're not answering your cell. Maybe you forgot it. Anyhow, just calling to check up on you. And to say I'm sorry about how the wedding went. I truly let your siblings have it. This feud can't go on forever. I get not talking to Nicole and I respect that. But Nathan, Eric and Daniel. Come on. Call me back Katherine Louise Fitzgerald"

"Well that certainly put a damper on things." I laugh trying to ease the sudden tension in the room.

"Ah yes. Thanks Mickey." I can tell Jethro feels as awkward as me. "I'll just get up and get going."

He gets up and begins to dress. I stand up to remove my blouse and cami to put my bra back on.

"Ah fuck it." Jethro shouts passionately as he grabs me and passionately kisses me, yanking my pants down at the same time. Leaving me standing in my living room wearing nothing but a bra and panties while he grinds against me in in his jeans. His hard. "I want you Kat!" He pants hard.

"Bedroom?" I question. He nods and starts heading that way.

"This is right, I feel it Kat. I promise we will use a condom and go slow. It's been a while for me." He gently lays me on the bed and climbs on beside me cuddling me.

"Use a condom?" I query.

"Kat, this is about us hon. Not about making a baby, until you say you want to as well" I almost melt at the term of endearment, but that could because he just removed my bra so sensually.

"Go slow" I instruct.


	11. Lying

11

Jethro's POV.

I lay here, wide awake. Watching Kat sleep, softly snoring away. No doubt dreaming of something. The breeze gently blowing through the room from the open windows.

I've just made love to the mother of my children. Twice! I asked her for another child. I told her I love her! What is wrong with me?!

Kat's cell phone vibrates softly on the bedside table. Snatching it up, not to wake her. Looking at the caller ID, it's her dad.

"Hey Mickey." I whisper as I make my way to the living room.

"Jethro?" He enquires sounding surprised that I answered Kat's cell.

"Yeah it's me, how are ya?" Best to me friendly, given what I've done.

"Ah, I'm fine thanks. Just looking for Katherine." Sure, I know why.

"She's sleeping at the moment. I can get her to call you back." What am I? Her personal messenger service?

"Nah, that's ok. Why is she sleeping? She sick?"

"Nah, just overtired." I say nonchalantly. She is tired from the rigorous sex we just had twice.

"Why are you there?"

"Just checking up on her. My dad was concerned about her after the weekend, wanted me to make sure she was ok." I lie. Oh no. Rule 7: when you lie, be specific.

"Is she?" I can tell in those two words how much Michael Fitzgerald loves his daughter.

"She will be." I say sadly knowing that Kat will never repair the relationships with her siblings. There's too much damage already done.

"Catch ya Jethro."

"Cya"

I disconnect the call quickly and grab my cell. Dialling the general stores landline from memory.

"General store. Jackson speaking." Always so formal.

"Dad, it's me. I'm in trouble."

"What is it son?"

"I lied to Mickey Fitzgerald and I need you to cover for me."

"About what son?"

"Why I am at Kat's house?"

"Why are you there?"

"Dad, just listen. If Mickey asks say you asked me to check on Kat."

"Sure son, but tell me what's going on." I knew he would have my back.

"It's complicated Dad. I'll tell you soon." Major understatement !

I had to disconnect the call. It's time to get the girls from school. Best wake Kat.

"Kat honey," I whisper trying to wake her up.

"Again? Geez L-J let me sleep." She whines half asleep.

"Kat, honey. Lucy, Zoe, dentist appointment. Ring any bells?" She opens her eyes and studies me intently for a moment. "And Kat, I could make love to you all day if you'd let me."


End file.
